The present disclosure relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and a semiconductor structure that is formed therefrom. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of forming a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate containing an ultra-thin SOI layer and an ultra-thin buried oxide layer, a SOI substrate manufactured by the method, as well as semiconductor structures that include the SOI substrate of the present disclosure.
An ultra-thin semiconductor-on-insulator (UTSOI) substrate can be employed to form various semiconductor devices that derive performance advantage through a reduced thickness of a top semiconductor layer and/or a reduced thickness of the buried insulator layer compared with normal semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates.
For example, the reduction in the thickness of the top semiconductor layer provides full depletion of the channel, thereby enhancing the electrical control of the channel by the gate electrode and reducing the leakage current in a field effect transistor. Further, the reduction in the thickness of the buried insulator layer can enhance control by a back gate electrode in back-gated field effect transistors.